The Administrative Core will ensure that LUEREC is a center of excellence by providing infrastructure for the synergistic relationship between its scientific research project and educational enrichment program, and by ensuring completion and dissemination of its scientific and educational products to the scientific and clinical community. The primary aims of the LUEREC Administrative Core are to (1) promote and ensure the successful, interactive and organized conduct of a synergistic, innovative, scientific research project aimed at investigating the female urinary microbiome and adjacent pelvic microbiomes and their associations to urinary symptoms and clinical outcomes, (2) develop and implement the LUEREC Educational Enrichment Program, introducing a spectrum of young investigators to UI and urologic research, including medical students, residents, fellows, basic science undergraduate and graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and assistant professors, (3) support the development of a clinical and scientific database complete with a cyber infrastructure that can be expanded in the near future to host data generated from our own projects and from others, and (4) host a database and user's workshop and develop a web-based training module at the time of the database rollout. The Administrative Core will provide oversight for all of LUEREC's internal and external activities. The LUEREC team has always benefitted from the close interaction between the clinical and basic scientists. This close interaction will facilitate the proposed educational and scientific endeavors.